<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Um... Oops? by Tonystarkisaslut</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22550779">Um... Oops?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut'>Tonystarkisaslut</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompts [105]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Penetration, Dubious Consent, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:09:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22550779</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Starker fandom needs more accidental penetration fic. You know the kind, somewhat cracky but sexy and fun. Peter and Tony end up trapped back to front and can’t get out of the position because reasons...the jostling in this position causes embarrassing, unwanted erections for both parties...”oh no...my underwear are shifting(conveniently) down...and all your precum is creating a slippery mess right over my hole...oh god...your cock...its slipping inside a little more every time we move.” Both parties trying so hard not to let on how good it feels. Even better if it happens with other people in the room and they’re trying not to let on what is happening below the belt and conveniently out of everyone’s view point.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompts [105]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1372033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>marvel fanfics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Um... Oops?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>Tony sighs loudly, drawing everyone else’s attention to him. “So, I’m sure most of you are <em>delighted</em> to be tied to another human right now—“ Tony snickers at the groans around the room. “—but I really think we need a way out of here.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Natasha, who is tied to Steve in front of her, makes a very annoyed sound. “They tied me up with super soldier here, I’m pretty sure I can’t break any of the bonds if he can’t.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Steve flexes, and sighs sadly. “Unfortunately...”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Bruce grunts, but nothing happens. “I think they gave me something... I can’t make Hulk help.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sam snorts, from behind him, looking to Bucky across the room. “Thank god for me, at least. I’d be dead in a second.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Bucky rolls his eyes. He’s in front, with Wanda to his back. “At least you don’t have a sleeping dame on your shoulder. She’s drooling onto my arm socket!” He makes a distressed noise.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah that’s annoying and everything, but why are we in our underwear? I get taking our weapons and suits but like, come on man,” Rhodey complains.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They keep bickering amongst themselves, mostly to stop the ever looming panic, but Peter stays silent. He’s wiggling, hoping that if he stretches the rope enough, he can make it loose enough that he can slip out.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Except then-</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh.” Peter whispers.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Tony winces, looking over to where Rhodey is looking like he’s ten seconds away from shoving his head back into Clint’s nose. “Sorry kid. You’re wiggling...”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Peter shakes his head. “Can’t help it, right? I just think that if I-“ his breath hitches. How is this even his life right now?! How is his underwear sliding down?!</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s fine, kid. Try and get us out of here.” Tony encourages.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Peter resumes his wiggling, breath hitching when Tony’s cock slaps against his back. Guess his undies are down toon “M-Mr.-“</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Sh. Just keep trying to get us out. I can deal with a little public humiliation if it means we get out of here alive.” He whispers.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Peter nods, and keeps going. It’s actually working, the ropes are starting to stretch and-</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh my god kid, I’m so fucking sorry. Are you okay? Does it hurt?!” Tony whispers frantically.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Peter whimpers, going stock still. Tony Stark’s dick is in his asshole right now. Or, at least, the tip is. “N-no... h-heal fast, remember? N-no worries.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>All the worries.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Natasha looks over and gasps loudly. “Peter... hey Peter, it’s going to be okay! You don’t have to cry. It’s going to be okay, we’ll get out of here.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Great. Fucking... perfect. He always wanted his first time to be a public showing. Woo. “I’m o-okay. Just—just trying to st-stretch out the ropes.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Steve gasps. “That’s genius Peter! I’ll try that too. I can’t break them, but with enough movement-“</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Thank god you aren’t tied to Bucky right now Steve.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Steve snorts, looking over to said super soldier. “I mean, do you honestly think anyone could get it up right now? In this situation Nat?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sam rolls his eyes, and thank god everyone is paying attention to Steve now. “If they were rubbing up against America’s Ass? I mean-“</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Laughs and bickering. Perfect. No attention for Peter.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Peter, who now has Tony’s <em>entire</em> dick up his ass, and feels like he’s going to die.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Kid, you have no clue how sorry I am, I am so fucking sorry, I swear to god I-“</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“All due respect Mr. Stark, please shut up,” Peter hisses. It burns and it hurts and it stings and it’s so fucking perfect that Peter is half convinced he’ll be able to use his own cum to slide out of the ropes instead.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Tony cuts himself off with a gasp, hips fucking forward without his consent and god, could this day get any worse?!</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Peter whimpers, trying more desperately to get out now because if Tony finishes inside him he doesn’t know how he will <em>not</em> jump on Tony’s dick to get that cum all day every day from now on.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Peter bites his cheek so hard he tastes blood, and ouch that’s going to be annoying for the next few hours. He can’t help it—Tony is jabbing his prostate literally every single thrust and it just feels so good!</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He’s lucky he doesn’t make any noise. He’s even luckier Tony doesn’t make any noise when he fills Peter up.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Peter finally slips out—he was right about the cum—and he pulls his pants up before he exclaims “yes!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Everyone turns to him, and he’s glad he has the embarrassment of drawing attention to himself as a scape goat as to why he’s blushing. “Sorry... um... okay, I’m going to let everyone out now!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>~</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I think you should let medical look at you at least-“</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I would rather die, Mr. Stark.” Peter says without looking at him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Okay, then a therapist-“</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m not traumatized-“</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You kinda got r-“</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Don’t say that word-“</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“-Fucked by your mentor-“</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“-you didn’t mean to-“</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“-which could be pretty traumatic-“</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“-I’m fine Tony.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“-so i really think-“</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Tony!” Tony snaps his jaw shut, and Peter lets out a heavy breath. “I wanted it. I’ve been wanting that for a very long time. I’m not traumatized. I feel guilty because I shouldn’t have enjoyed that but... but I’m fine.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Tony’s breath hitches. “You want... to have sex... with me?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Peter rolls his eyes. “Yeah, me and everyone else in the world.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Tony preens, but he has a glint in his eye. “How about... how about I take you to dinner, and then I can show you what sex is <em>supposed</em> to be like?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Peter blinks. And then a wide smile graces his face. “Yeah, okay. I’d like that.”</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>